elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Lava Story
A Lava Story – trzydziesty-dziewiąty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena liczy na pomoc Czaroki, gdy kolejny Rocador zagraża nowemu mostowi pomiędzy Avalorem i Cordobą. Ale, gdy Czaroka dowiaduje się, że to dziewczyna o imieniu Charica, zakochuje się i dowiaduje się, że trudno powiedzieć jej prawdę. Streszczenie Zostaje otwarty most Bienvenido, który ma ułatwić podróż pomiędzy królestwami Avaloru i Cordoby. Budowa tego właśnie mostu była pierwszym królewskim przedsięwzięciem Eleny. W towarzystwie króla Juana Ramona i księcia Alonso, Elena wita wszystkich na otwarciu mostu. Król Juan Ramon mówi, że budowa mostu była wynikiem ciężkiej pracy ze strony Eleny. Alonso wtrąca się, mówiąc, że też wziął udział w budowie mostu, co nie podoba się jego ojcu. Elena i król Juan Ramon oficjalnie otwierają most i wszyscy świętują. Król Juan Ramon mówi Elenie, że jej pierwsze wielkie przedsięwzięcie odniosło wielki sukces dzięki jej zaangażowaniu. Alonso przypomina tacie, że pomógł w budowie mostu. Król Juan Ramon natomiast przypomina synowi, że on obudził Yacalli i prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia ich pałacu. Alonso natomiast mówi, że kluczowym słowem jest "prawie", ku niezadowoleniu jego ojca i Eleny. Głośne świętowanie nagle budzi śpiącego skalnego potwora, albo Rocadora, jak mówi król Juan Ramon, w pobliskim wulkanie. Rocador wścieka się i wywołuje erupcję wulkanu, strasząc wszystkich. Król Juan Ramon mówi Elenie, że wulkan od stu lat nie był aktywny. Alonso natomiast mówi, że skalny potwór, który mieszka w tym wulkanie, zapadł w głęboki sen. Po poprawieniu zdania syna, że potwór to Rocador, król mówi, że Rocador właśnie się obudził, i teraz obawia się, że jeśli wulkan wybuchnie, zniszczy most. Mając w pamięci poprzednie doświadczenie z Rocadorem, Elena mówi królowi, że Rocador uaktywnił wulkan, bo się wściekł, i trzeba się dowiedzieć dlaczego. Alonso zgłasza się do rozmowy z Rocadorem, przez co jego ojciec ponownie mu przypomina o Yacalli. Alonso nie jest zadowolony z tego, że jego ojciec nadal nie pozwala mu o tym zapomnieć, i tłumaczy mu, że się zmienił. Król Juan Ramon natomiast mówi synowi, że nie widzi dowodów jego zmiany i że czyny mówią głośniej, niż słowa. Elena mówi królowi, że Rocador z jej królestwa jest jej przyjacielem i może go poprosić, by poszedł do wulkanu i dowiedział się, o co chodzi. Król Juan Ramon zgadza się na to i postanawia do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy zamknąć most. Patrząc, jak Alonso jest zdołowany, Elena postanawia, że on jej pomoże. Król Juan Ramon niechętnie się na to zgadza, jednocześnie mówiąc synowi, że muszą zapobiec erupcji wulkanu dla dobra ich poddanych. Alonso obiecuje tacie, że się tym zajmie. Alonso zaraz potem nie ma pojęcia, jak złagodzić sytuację, i mówi Elenie, że robił wszystko, by pokazać tacie, że się zmienił, ale ten tego nie widzi. Elena mówi Alonso, że on powinien pomyśleć, jak rozwiązać problem. Alonso zgadza się i jedzie razem z Eleną do znajomego jej Rocadora - Czaroki. Czaroka bawi się w chowanego z Damianem i Bellą, którzy od razu go znajdują. Czaroka proponuje dzieciom zabawę z rzutem kamyka do jeziorka lawy. Damian i Bella ze strachu odmawiają, po czym uciekają. W tej chwili przychodzą Elena i Alonso. Alonso przedstawia się Czaroce. Elena przypomina Czaroce o budowie mostu, o której mu mówiła, i ten nieświadomie przypomina Alonso o Yacalli. Alonso wściekle mówi Czaroce, że nie jest już taki, jak wcześniej. Elena mówi Czaroce, co się stało. Czaroka jest zaskoczony, że w Cordobie jest Rocador, gdyż myślał, że został jedynym, i zgadza się porozmawiać z owym Rocadorem. Elena, Alonso i Czaroka przychodzą do wulkanu w Cordobie i znajdują tam Rocadora. Elena nakazuje Czaroce pogadać z Rocadorem i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego on się wściekł, podczas gdy ona i Alonso zaczekają. Czaroka podchodzi do Rocadora, który okazuje się być dziewczyną. Czaroka patrzy samicy Rocadora prosto w oczy i to z ogromnym poczuciem miłości. Gdy samica Rocadora mówi do Czaroki cześć i podchodzi do niego, ten się rumieni, po czym ucieka. Elena i Alonso pytają się Czaroki, co się stało. Czaroka odpowiada, że ona powiedziała cześć. W ten sposób Elena dowiaduje się, że Rocador, który się obudził, to dziewczyna. Czaroka potem zastanawia się, dlaczego czuje się dziwnie. Alonso mówi Czaroce, że ten się zakochał, i potem mu mówi, że on znowu będzie szczęśliwy na widok ukochanej, jak do niej wróci. Czaroka mówi Alonso, że nie może wrócić, bo przez nią się stresuje, i nawet nie odwiedzie jej od zniszczenia mostu. Alonso mówi Czaroce, że jeśli on chce, żeby ktoś coś zrobił dla niego, ma powiedzieć tej osobie, co ona chce usłyszeć. Elena natomiast doradza Czaroce, by był szczery. Czaroka wraca do ukochanej, która go zaskakuje. Czaroka przedstawia się swojej ukochanej, która ma na imię Charica. Czaroka pochwala wystrój kamiennego ogrodu Chariki. Charica mówi Czaroce, że ogród ją uspokaja, ponieważ ma kłopoty ze złością. Czaroka mówi Charice, że ma tak samo. Charica wyznaje Czaroce, że z kamieniami czuje się mniej samotna. Czaroka odwzajemnia uczucie Chariki. Czaroka jest zaskoczony na widok jeziora z lawą do gry, w którą on gra, i wraz z Charicą w nią grają. Wyraźnie widać, że Czaroka naprawdę się zakochał w Charice, która czuje do niego dokładnie to samo. Charica potem zaprowadza Czarokę do swojego ulubionego miejsca w wulkanie, do którego przychodzi dla poprawy humoru. Czaroka robi dla Chariki zrobionego z lawy kwiatka i wręcza go jej. Dzięki uczuciu, którym Charica darzy Czarokę, wulkan się uspokaja. Charica pyta się Czaroki, dlaczego on przyszedł do jej wulkanu. Czaroka mówi Charice, że chciał z nią porozmawiać o nowym moście. Charica mówi Czaroce, że chce tylko ciszy i spokoju, ale hałasy dochodzące z tego mostu wywołują u niej wściekłość. Mówiąc o swoim problemie, Charica wścieka się, co ponownie uaktywnia wulkan, ale Czaroka szybko ją uspokaja. Charica pyta się Czaroki, co chciał jej powiedzieć o moście. Czaroka nie daje rady powiedzieć Czarice, że ona zagraża mieszkańcom Cordoby, i wmawia jej, że jemu też most przeszkadza i przyszedł, by się poskarżyć z powodu hałaśliwego mostu. Charica postanawia wywołać erupcję wulkanu i zniszczyć lawą most. Czaroka nie pozwala Charice na to i wmawia jej, że zamknie most dla niej bez konieczności erupcji wulkanu. Charica dziękuje Czaroce, który potem odchodzi. Zaraz po tym, jak Czaroka poszedł, Charica postanawia zrobić coś miłego dla niego i zbiera kamienie. Czaroka wraca do Eleny i Alonso. Gdy Elena dziękuje Czaroce za uratowanie mostu, Charica, która przechodziła z kamieniami w rękach, słyszy to i potem podsłuchuje rozmowę. Czaroka mówi Elenie i Alonso, że Charica się wściekła, bo nie cierpi mostu. Elena i Alonso pytają się Czaroki, jak on uspokoił Charicę. Czaroka wyjaśnia, że mówił Charice, że zamknie most, gdyż to było to, co chciała usłyszeć. Po usłyszeniu wszystkiego, Charica wścieka się na Czarokę, że ją okłamał. Czaroka próbuje wszystko wyjaśnić Charice, ale ona nie chce go słuchać, po czym odchodzi całkiem rozwścieczona, co wywołuje erupcję wulkanu. Elena pyta się Czaroki, dlaczego on nie był z Charicą szczery. Czaroka wyjaśnia, że Charica naprawdę go lubiła i nie chciał tego zniszczyć. Alonso mówi Czaroce, że on to jednak zniszczył. Elena mówi Alonso, że Czaroka zastosował się do jego rady, i potem mówi Czaroce, że kłamstwo nie jest sposobem, by sprawić, że Charica go polubi, i on ma teraz dwa problemy do rozwiązania. Wiedząc, że most jest bardzo ważny dla Eleny, a Charica jest dla niego bardzo ważna, Czaroka postanawia wszystko naprawić i wraca do Chariki. Elena zauważa, jak Alonso patrzy z żalem w dół. Alonso przyznaje tacie rację, że jedynie wszystko psuje. Elena mówi Alonso, że on może jeszcze pomóc wszystko naprawić. Czaroka nie znajduje Chariki w jej domu i potem przypomina sobie, dokąd ona się wybiera, kiedy jest wściekła. Znajduje Charicę w jej ulubionym miejscu i to patrzącą z płaczem w kwiatek od niego. Charica zauważa Czarokę. Czaroka mówi Charice, że chciał jej powiedzieć prawdę. Charica jest tak wściekła, iż sprawia, że strzela lawą. Czaroka tłumaczy Charice, że Elena i Alonso są jego przyjaciółmi i oni się martwią o most, i dlatego do niej przyszedł. Wyznaje jej, że bardzo by chciał pozbyć się dla niej mostu, ale on jest dla jego przyjaciół bardzo ważny. Charica ma żal do Czaroki, że wszystko, co jej powiedział, było kłamstwem. Czaroka tłumaczy Charice, że jego uczucia do niej nie są kłamstwem, i wyznaje jej miłość. Charica nie wierzy Czaroce i wściekle mu mówi, że już go nie lubi, i niszczy kwiatek od niego, po czym odchodzi z płaczem. Czaroka załamuje się i wyjaśnia Elenie i Alonso, że pomimo jego szczerości, Charica mu nie wybaczyła, i pyta, co robić. Alonso potem mówi Czaroce, iż to, że powiedział tacie, że się zmienił, nie wystarczyło, a jego tata powiedział, że czyny mówią głośniej, niż słowa. Elena zgadza się z Alonso, mówiąc Czaroce, że on musi pokazać Charice, co do niej czuje. Czaroka zgadza się i mówi też, że to musi być coś wielkiego, co uczyni Charicę najszczęśliwszą Rocador na świecie, i potem wpada na pomysł, po czym biegnie zrealizować swój plan. Czaroka dogania Charicę i mówi jej, że ona powinna być na niego zła, ponieważ był kłamcą i nie zrobi niczego, by zamknąć most. Charica wścieka się i każe Czaroce opuścić jej wulkan. Czaroka natomiast mówi, że nigdzie nie odejdzie, a most będzie bez przerwy hałasował. Charica wścieka się jeszcze bardziej i grozi Czaroce, że doprowadzi do erupcji wulkanu, jeżeli on nie odejdzie. Czaroka mówi Charice, że ona może śmiało to zrobić, skoro to jedyny sposób, żeby pozbyć się mostu albo jego. Charica więc mówi Czaroce, że pozbędzie się ich obu, i swoją ogromną wściekłością wywołuje erupcję wulkanu, z którego wychodzi lawa. Czaroka nagle wspina się na wulkan i idzie prosto w stronę lawy. Czaroka wskakuje na skałę, urywając ją, po czym zjeżdża na niej po wulkanie, robiąc w nim ciek dla lawy, która zaczyna płynąć tuż za nim. Pozostając całkiem spokojnym, Czaroka dotyka lawy, zamrażając ją i robiąc z niej ogromną lodową zaporę wokół domu Chariki. Czaroka jest bardzo zmęczony przez to, co zrobił, i wyjaśnia, że nie mógł pozbyć się mostu, ale zrobił zaporę, by zagłuszyć hałas. Charica jest zaskoczona, że Czaroka celowo ją rozzłościł, by wywołała erupcję, żeby on zrobił dla niej tak piękną zaporę, która zagłusza hałas. Czaroka wyznaje Charice, że może i ma serce z kamienia, ale ona je stopiła. Charica wyznaje Czaroce miłość i zakochani Rocadorzy przytulają się. Czaroka obiecuje Charice, że już nigdy więcej jej nie okłamie, i potem zapoznaje ją z Eleną i Alonsem. Elena przeprasza Charicę za to, co się stało. Charica wybacza Elenie i Alonso, mówiąc, że oni dali jej coś, za co warto się obudzić, i w końcu zgadza się na most. Most zostaje ponownie otwarty. Król Juan Ramon jest dumny z syna, że on dotrzymał słowa. Alonso tłumaczy tacie, że jego zła rada prawie wszystko zniszczyła, a tak naprawdę to Czaroka zasługuje na pochwałę. Elena mówi królowi, że Czaroka zastosował się do dobrej rady Alonso. Alonso natomiast mówi tacie, że to z Czaroki powinien on być dumny. Król Juan Ramon mówi Alonso, że ten postanowił być szczery i pokorny, a dzięki tym zaletom ma on zadatki na przyszłego władcę Cordoby, i przytula się z synem, który jest szczęśliwy, że jego tata w końcu go docenił. Elena mówi Alonso, że też jest z niego dumna. Alonso chce przytulić Elenę, ale ona odmawia, mówiąc, że nie jest aż tak dumna. Alonso pyta się Eleny, kiedy ona i Czaroka wrócą do Avaloru. Elena mówi Alonso, że Czaroka nie prędko będzie chciał wrócić, bo z pewnością będzie cały czas ze swoją ukochaną. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Most Bienvenido, który ma ułatwić podróż pomiędzy królestwami Avaloru i Cordoby, zostaje otwarty. * Czaroka poznaje samicę Rocadora o imieniu Charica i oboje zakochują się w sobie. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Książę Alonso * Czaroka * Charica Pozostali bohaterowie * Król Juan Ramon * Bella * Damian * Yacalli (retrospekcja; wspomniany) * Sowólki (retrospekcja) * Robotnicy (retrospekcja) * Królewski strażnik z Avaloru * Królewscy strażnicy z Cordoby * Cywile Piosenka * Fallin' Like a Rock – Czaroka i Charica Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Budowa mostu Bienvenido była planowana w odcinku "Zbyt czarujący książę". * Książę Alonso sprowokował Yacalli do ataku w obronie sowólek w odcinku "Zbyt czarujący książę". * Elena poznała Czarokę w odcinku "Gorąco, aż kipi". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym nikt z głównych bohaterów (poza Eleną) się nie pojawia. * Wykorzystano w tym odcinku urywki z odcinka "Zbyt czarujący książę". * Morały: ** Szczerość ujawnia w ludziach najlepsze cechy; ** Czyny mówią głośniej, niż słowa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2